


【九澤】你是年少的歡喜

by kanesilver



Category: Real Person Fiction, 九澤, 零鋒
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 『你是年少的歡喜喜歡的少年是你』
Relationships: 陳零九/邱鋒澤
Kudos: 26





	【九澤】你是年少的歡喜

**Author's Note:**

> 平行時空中的平行時空。
> 
> 邏輯請勿深究，OOC我背鍋。

1

他一定是太累了，要不然怎麼可能出現這麼荒謬的狀況。

陳零九揉了揉他隱隱作痛的太陽穴，閉上了眼睛，然後在心裡默默數了三秒再睜開，結果一張開眼睛，進入眼簾的還是那根本就不應該出現在這裡的藍天白雲與大太陽。

陽光猛烈得刺眼，陳零九覺得他的頭好像又更痛了——奇怪，他明明上一刻還在工作室裡寫歌，怎麼只是閉目養神了一下下，就突然出現了在這個莫名其妙的地方？

陳零九低頭看了一下自己的裝扮，腳上套著的是他常穿的拖鞋，下半身是一條洗得有點泛白的灰色寬鬆棉褲，上身是隨便從衣櫃抓來的長袖帽T，外面再套了一件薄薄的擋風外套，是陳零九常被嫌棄邋遢卻也最日常不過的打扮。但在這個頭上還頂著大太陽，體感溫度最少有三十度的街頭上，陳零九赫然就成為了一個異類中的異類。

一對華人臉孔的父母牽著一個小孩經過了陳零九的身邊，陳零九跟他們對上了眼，接收到了他們疑惑又好奇的眼神——迷迷糊糊中好像還聽到了他們在小聲地議論著什麼。

他聽不清楚，也聽不太懂，只是那中英混雜的講話方式與莫名熟悉的口音讓陳零九在一瞬間忍不住罵了髒話。

幹。

他好像穿越到新加坡去了。

2

作為一個理性的人，陳零九保持著冷靜並在第一時間從口袋裡掏出了手機——那是他現在唯一可以依賴的通訊工具，然後他就看到了手機螢幕在彈出一個「電量低於1%」的警告沒多久後無情地變成了黑色。

陳零九只想把手機摔爛。

在一個這麼炎熱的天氣中穿著一套如此保暖的裝束，陳零九覺得他都快要中暑了。他煩悶地抓了抓自己的頭髮，任由髮絲在頭帶上面亂成一坨，而正當陳零九覺得自己的頭快痛到要爆掉的時候，一把富有磁性而略帶沙啞的嗓音就在他的身後響起。

「你還好嗎？」

陳零九轉過頭去，在看到聲音主人的樣貌時又差一點罵了髒話，但他還是忍住了——

「鋒澤？」

眼前的少年不過十五、六歲的樣子，穿著一身像是國高中的校服，背著一個黑色書包還有一把大結他。少年顯然不理解陳零九口中的鋒澤是誰，只見他疑惑地歪了歪頭，皺著眉道，「你是不是認錯人了？」

陳零九立刻就意識到這時候的他應該還沒有邱鋒澤這個藝名，於是他改口，「殷龍？」

但脫口而出的剎那他就後悔了——因為他明顯地看到眼前的人的表情從疑問變成了警戒，甚至還抱持著戒心地退後了一小步。陳零九想解釋卻不知道該從何入手，而且他對這個莫名其妙的狀況實在是有太多問題了，他只著急把盤踞在腦海中那個最大的疑問先提了出來——「可以先告訴我...今天是幾號嗎？」

少年臉上的謹慎還沒有消除，但他還是回答，「4月9號啊。」

「哪、哪一年？」

「2004年…今天是2004年的4月9號啊。」

幹。

然後陳零九就在少年驚慌的目光下，昏倒了過去。

3

一覺醒來，他將會看到工作室裡熟悉的電腦，在他眼前的電子琴，還有創作到一半的樂譜…...如果真能這麼順利就好了。

他的視線前方是一片因為老舊而有點泛黃的白色天花板，和一把正在嗡嗡努力工作著的電風扇，就是在學校很常見然後陳零九在上課時總會想像它如果掉下來會不會把同學的頭都砍掉的那種。

這樣的視角讓他意識到自己是躺下的狀態，頭下的枕頭傳來了消毒洗滌劑的味道，他猜測自己應該是身處類似於醫院或保健室的地方。

他看到床頭隔壁的小桌子上放著男孩的書包與結他，但他卻看不到那人的身影。陳零九撐著上身坐了起來，剛剛那種頭昏腦漲的不適感已經舒緩了不少，而正當他打算要從床上走下來的時候，那位他一直尋找著的少年便走了進來，手上還捧著一杯水。

少年看到已經醒了的陳零九很是驚喜，他眨眨眼睛，「太好了，你終於醒了！剛才你滿身都是汗，突然就暈倒我真的快嚇死了——我想先帶你到一個涼快的地方應該會比較好，剛好我學校就在隔壁，我才找了老師一起幫忙把你帶來休息...你現在還好嗎？」

陳零九接過他手上的杯子，冰涼舒服的觸感從手心傳開，「好很多了，謝謝你。」

「我們的保健室老師有幫你看過，說你有點發燒了，但我還是覺得你去一下醫院比較好啦，有需要幫你叫救護車或是送你去嗎？」

陳零九搖了搖頭，「不用了，我真的好很多了。」他說得禮貌卻決絕——他想，要是他真的去了醫院，無法提供任何身份證明的他鐵定會被當成一個可疑人物吧。

雖然他會出現在此時此地就已經足夠可疑了。

眼前的少年看到陳零九篤定的表情也沒有再堅持，他抿了抿嘴唇，又開口，「那等一下會有誰來接你嗎？因為我們學校已經下課了，剩下的人應該也不多了。」

他想了想自己的現況還有那台變成了廢鐵一樣的手機，撇了一下嘴巴，「我現在可能...沒有可以聯繫得上的人。」

然後他就看到男孩的表情瞬間寫滿了尷尬與不好意思，一副對不起我好像說錯話了的惱悔溢於言表，就連看他的眼神都變得小心翼翼——他想那人興許是把他腦補成一個無家可歸只能流浪街頭的人了吧。陳零九看著他充滿愧疚的小表情刻意地不去澄清什麼，禁不住在心裡偷偷笑了一下。

這個人，怎麼這麼可愛啊。

無論是以前還是現在。

4

空氣瀰漫著尷尬的安靜，但陳零九卻突然享受起這種微妙的氛圍來——他好像終於有時間好好思考一下自己的狀況了。

他發現他好像比想像中的更能接受這一回事，可能是因為他來到的地方就是那人的家鄉吧——冥冥之中還讓他遇見了少年時代的邱鋒澤，這或許就是命運不一定。

理性如陳零九從不相信命運這種玄乎的東西，但在碰到了邱鋒澤以後，他什麼都開始相信了。他莫名的就覺得安心。

他仔細地端詳著眼前的少年。那輪廓任誰都能認得出來是邱鋒澤，但只是十五歲的他明顯更清秀，身材也更加瘦削，皮膚真的是天生的白，但相比陳零九所熟悉的他膚色還是健康了一點，臉頰還隱約泛著被曬過的紅。陳零九記得邱鋒澤說過讀書時期有一陣子很喜歡打籃球，他想那或許就是男孩臉上粉紅的原因。

黑色的頭髮乖巧地搭在了額前，有幾撮太長的還會微微戳到了眼睫毛，露出的一雙耳朵還沒有打耳洞，在燈光下顯得特別乾淨又白晢。陳零九回想起少年的聲音，那是比同齡人更顯成熟的嗓音，他知道邱鋒澤具有爆發力的搖滾唱腔是努力練習得來的，然而那種富有磁性的煙酒音色卻是上帝天生賜予的禮物。偏快的語速帶著青春男孩特有的朝氣，但那沙啞的聲音又是一種邁向沉穩的標誌。

眼前的邱鋒澤，就正正是那個處於稚嫩的小男孩與成熟的大男人之間，擁有著致命魅力的少年。

陳零九並不掩飾他直白的眼神，所以也很快看到了少年在這片沉默之下的局促不安——他應該是快要坐不定了，手指開始無意識地抓弄自己衣服，或許還殘留著怕講錯話的餘悸，一雙薄唇緊抿著，眼神也在四處亂飄。

少年明顯就是涉世未深啊——他好像完全忘記了眼前床上的男人大約在十分鐘前才非常可疑地叫出了自己的名字——陳零九反倒是慶幸這一點，於是他適時地打破了這僵硬的氣氛，「那個結他是你的？你喜歡玩音樂？」

他看到男孩的表情馬上變了，眼裡閃爍著，耀眼的，對他重重點了頭，「對！超喜歡！」

5

「那你可以彈一首歌給我聽嗎？」

少年被陳零九突如其來的邀請嚇了一跳，似是在懷疑自己有沒有聽錯，他眨了眨眼，「現、現在嗎？」

陳零九揉揉頭髮，「別看我這個樣子啦——其實我也是個歌手，在台灣也有發過好幾張專輯，」他盡量讓自己的語氣顯得誠懇而溫和，「難得在這裡遇到也喜歡音樂的人，就...就想說交流一下吧。」

嗯，聽上去挺扯，但態度倒是挺真誠的。

然後他就看到少年的眼睛裡瞬間充滿了驚喜與好奇，正值青春年華的男孩向來就是坦坦蕩蕩，在追逐夢想的路途上只會勇往直前。他看著眼前的人拿出結他躍躍欲試的樣子，想起邱鋒澤在訪談裡說過，說這世界上沒有比起做音樂更能讓他快樂的事，陳零九想，原來有一些喜愛，是真的深入骨髓的。

男孩在結他上掃了兩下，清了清嗓子，之後唱出的是一首陳零九很熟悉但卻說不出名字的英文歌，大概是一首九十年代的經典歌曲吧——男孩一開始有點緊張，嗓音放不太開，但漸漸就進入了狀態，沙啞的歌聲配上深情的演繹，陳零九發現自己不知不覺就陷進了裡面。

他與那人一起唱過無數遍的歌，每一次他都愛極了邱鋒澤唱歌的樣子。無論是好看修長在結他上舞動著的手指，在唱到動情之處而微微皺起的眉頭，唱歌時仰起頭而在燈光下白得近乎透明的脖子，還有那雙總是默契地與他對上的眼眸，每一個小細節，但凡是關於那個在音樂上認真到極致的人，陳零九覺得他都是閃閃發亮的。

一曲結束，少年從成熟又變回了清澀，面對陳零九的掌聲似乎很高興又有點害羞，一雙偷偷瞄向陳零九的眸子寫滿了期待。

「很好聽，你的聲音很特別，一定很多人喜歡。」

少年羞澀地低頭摸摸鼻子，「謝...謝謝你。」

「但我有一點建議，可以嗎？」陳零九伸手接過那人順從地遞過來的結他，認真地說明，「你彈結他的技術不錯，但第二次主歌的時候和弦可以增加一點變化，比如說這樣...」陳零九示範彈了幾個和弦，男孩也專注得湊前了身子，「還有，如果想歌曲更有層次，我建議第一段副歌可以唱輕一點，到了第二次副歌就不用假音了，直接整段真音唱出來，聽上去會更有澎湃的表現力。」

「哇——真不愧是專業歌手誒！」少年毫不掩飾他眼裡的崇拜，星星在一下一下撲閃著，「謝謝你！你的建議我會回去好好練習的！」然後他停頓了一下，「啊、對了，我還不知道你叫什麼名字欸。」

陳零九挑了挑眉，「你想知道？」

少年點頭如搗蒜，「當然啊！你給了我很多實用的意見，我都快把你當偶像看了——」遇到音樂路上的同路人使少年徹底卸下了心防，他又再往前湊近了一點，語氣也不自禁活潑了許多，「你說你是台灣歌手嘛，我等一下就要去店裡找你的CD。」

陳零九禁不住嘴角的笑意，「這就把我當偶像啦？你還沒聽過我的歌欸。」

少年嘻嘻笑了兩下，「所以才更要知道你的名字啊。」

陳零九輕笑了一下，緩緩地道，「那好，你記住嘍——」

6

「零九、零九、陳零九...喂，陳志豪，你醒醒！」

身體被誰搖動著，陳零九慢慢睜開沉重的眼皮，生理性的淚水讓他的視線變得模糊。他揉了揉眼睛，眼前的景色逐漸清晰，他認得出來，那是他工作室裡的電腦。

「太好了你終於醒了——」陳零九轉過頭來看著聲音的主人，是一頭金髮左耳還帶著一顆釘子耳環的邱鋒澤，那人臉上掛著的是藏不住的擔憂，「我剛從便利商店回來就看到你趴在桌上睡著了，這樣很容易感冒欸，想叫你起來卻怎麼叫都叫不醒，我還以為你昏過去了。」

陳零九眨了眨眼，思緒還沒從2004年的新加坡拉回來，「你是...邱鋒澤對吧？」

邱鋒澤瞪大了眼睛，手趕緊覆上了陳零九的額頭，「天啊你發燒了，還那麼燙！」他從袋子裡拿出手機，打開LINE迅速地編輯著訊息，「我跟柏良哥說一下，今天晚上的飯局我們就不要去了，我陪你好好休息，反正約的都是自己人無所謂。」

陳零九默默盯著皺著眉頭忙忙碌碌的邱鋒澤，良久，終於開口，「鋒澤。」

那人還忙著回覆經紀人，「怎麼了？」

「我覺得你曬黑一點其實也挺好看。」

「...零九，你是不是燒壞腦袋了。」

陳零九噗哧一聲笑了出來，然後伸出手揮了幾下，示意邱鋒澤過來他的身邊。邱鋒澤有點疑惑，但也順從地靠了過去，陳零九順勢就抓著那人的手把他拉到懷裡，把頭靠在他的肩膀上，找了一個舒服的位置埋了進去。

「鋒澤，謝謝你。」

懷裡的人與那個十五歲少年的形象在陳零九腦海的中重疊了起來——

經過歲月的洗鍊當初的那個少年單純不再，獨自一人從異國來台闖蕩還成立了自己的品牌，這一條路並不好走，有一些世故與偽裝不得已變成了生存的必需。然而少年的那種清澀卻不得不讓陳零九想起那個一開始很慢熱、話又不多，小心翼翼地在探索著的邱鋒澤，少年顯然很容易放開自己，短短一首歌多一點的相處就足夠讓他徜開心扉，但現在眼前的這個邱鋒澤，與他有著獨特默契的邱鋒澤，在創作上總是會第一時間想到他的邱鋒澤，身體即便變強壯了但還是可以好好地被他圈在懷裡的邱鋒澤，交出來放在陳零九手上的份量，又何嘗不是一樣的重呢。

這個人變了許多，卻又仿似從未改變。

邱鋒澤拍拍陳零九的背，「還好啦，客氣什麼，難道我會丟下一個發燒的病人在家嗎。」

陳零九勾起嘴角，把那句「鋒澤你耳朵很紅誒」吞回了肚子裡。他發現了，那人雖然很習慣在鏡頭面前裝腔作勢，演成一副沒害沒臊的樣子，但只有耳朵，是永遠騙不了人的。

還有，他還想說，他的謝謝遠不止那些。

「真的，謝謝你。」

「好了啦，快點放開我我才不想被你傳染欸——」

謝謝你，謝謝你記住了我，還信守了諾言——謝謝你一直在我身邊。

7

陳零九禁不住嘴角的笑意，「這就把我當偶像啦？你還沒聽過我的歌欸。」

少年嘻嘻笑了兩下，「所以才更要知道你的名字啊。」

陳零九輕笑了一下，緩緩地道，「那好，你記住嘍，我是陳零九。答應我，把你所有的喜歡與愛，都只留給我這一個偶像就好。」

END


End file.
